


Expectations

by twizzle



Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: AU, Crossover, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twizzle/pseuds/twizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is a Sith Lord. Tony Stark is a bounty hunter, ready to serve the Empire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [Ironbeansprout](http://ironbeansprout.tumblr.com) who wished for a Frostiron Star Wars AU for Christmas.  
> I may do a sequel to this if my muse is kind.

Tony made a point of not associating with Sith. They were trouble – and not the good kind. He had known far too many people in the past who had got involved in the religious politics who mysteriously disappeared. And really, disappearing was the last thing Tony wanted to do. He had never been one to work quietly; he had a name for himself, a name well earned. They called him the Merchant of Death and he relished that title, using it in lieu of his given name when he knew it would impress. It had charmed many patrons out of canteens and into his bed, and even a couple of imperial agents. And if _they_ were impressed with him… well, that spoke for itself, didn’t it?

So it was with slight trepidation that he viewed the holo recording left for him by Lord Loki. Tony had heard of this Sith, this man swarthed in dark cloaks who seemed imposing even in the grainy blue light that composed his form. Tony found many Sith were indistinguishable, but this inquisitor stood apart from his peers due to his sharp wit, silver tongue and unparalleled talent in weaving the force to his will.

“I require assistance on a most important matter.” The hologram stated. “Reliable sources cited you as one who gains results. Contact me when you arrive on Nar Shaddaa. You shall be rewarded greatly for your services.”

Now, Tony was curious. And curiosity plus Tony Stark was a recipe for reckless acts. Loki was famed for his ability to work alone; for him to ask for help was highly unusual. Tony wondered what Loki could possibly require him for that he could not do himself.

So he travelled to the Hutt controlled planet, feeling at home immediately among the sleaze and opulence of the streets he found around the spaceport. And if he visited a couple of cantinas and seduced a few dancing girls, who was to complain if he mixed business and pleasure? The planet was notorious for the two, after all; and as long as he kept his wits about him and his blaster by his side, he knew his mind was too sharp to find himself as a corpse festering and looted in the lower levels.

Loki had taken up residence in the rentable rooms in one of these cantinas; an inconspicuous location where he could come and go as he pleased, and provided a great platform from which to observe the inhabitants that came and went so easily. No-one noticed another resident, even one so prominent as a Sith Lord.

Tony had been surprised at the lack of security; most of his patrons were found surrounded in body guards, the leaders of gangs and factions with their followers and lackeys protecting them with their lives. But as he found the Sith seated in the corner of his room, lightning crackling menacingly in his palm, Tony knew that this was someone who truly did not need guards. He wondered how a blast of that lightning would compare to a shot from his blaster.

“Stark.” He said in greeting, barely looking up as Tony entered the room. His voice was cool, measured. Tony was struck with a feeling of inferiority – a feeling he hated and would do his best to dispel.

“Heard you need my help.” Tony said, smirking slightly as he sauntered towards Loki, consciously exaggerating his swagger and the tilt of his hips. Negotiation was an art, and more often than not seduction was they most useful key in his arsenal.

Loki’s lips persed in a thin line of irritation, and his fingertips sparked.

“Assistance.” He corrected Tony, “Not help.”

“Call it what you want love, but you need me.” 

“Your target is a Jedi by the name of Thor-“

“Hold up a minute.” Tony said, interrupting. “I’m not getting involved with this whole Jedi versus Sith thing, I don’t agree-“

“I shall not be paying you for your opinion, Stark, so do not offer it.”

“You’re not paying me anything at the moment, so I’ll give all the opinions I want.”

Loki frowned at him, his irritation and frustration obvious.

“You are …difficult.”

“I’ve been called worse.” Tony said, then shrugged and made his way over to the small cabinet in the room, helping himself to a drink. “I won’t kill a Jedi, not for any amount.”

“I do not wish Thor dead. I wish him captured and delivered into my custody.”

Tony shivered. He had heard rumours, whispers mostly, about what inquisitors did to those in their custody. Painful interrogations, full of torture of the mind and the body, that were useful enough stories to make him never want to get on the wrong side of the Empire.

“Say I agree to help.” Tony said, turning back to face Loki and leaning back against the cabinet. “I need assurance of payment before I start. And crossing Jedi will cost you extra.”

Loki leaned forwards in his seat, interest betraying his otherwise nonchalant exterior when it wasn’t flecked with irritation. Tony watched, pleased, as the cloaks around him shifted with the movement, revealing a toned leg clad in tight cloth.

“What do you wish?” He asked. “I am not short of credits.”

Tony found himself looking the Sith up and down. Credits were appealing, definitely. They were the only reason to do this job. Well, that and the sex. Being ‘dangerous’ had its advantages, and it was a lure he had never been able to resist himself, either. Plus he knew the Sith had no such rules about relationships as the Jedi did (although one time he had bedded a Padawan with the claim that it wasn’t love, it was simply physical, and damn that girl had been athletic). This Sith obviously took care of his body, ensuring he was in peak condition – and that appealed to Tony. He had no qualms about bedding those with a fuller figure – more to hold on to, and all that – but there was something about Loki that suggested he would be a lithe, strong partner who would equal Tony.

Loki raised an eyebrow as he watched Tony’s gaze, obviously following where his mind was leading.

“You wish for something else? Something more personal than credits?” He asked and relaxed back in his chair once again, this time spreading his legs slightly in an obvious display.

“No, credits are good.” Tony replied. “Althought I wouldn’t turn down a little extra.”

“I had heard you often like to be paid by unconventional means.” Loki said.

Tony shrugged.

“What can I say? I deliver a service, and payment is payment.”

“So you agree?” Loki said.

“To bring in this Jedi? …sure.” Tony shrugged. What’s the worst that could happen? He doubted he would leave this room alive if he refused, anyway. Plus the way Loki was stroking his hand up and down his thigh was far too tempting. He had never fucked a Sith before.

“I am pleased.” Loki said, then waved his hand at Tony, the buckles on his armour snapping open in one flick of his fingers. Tony _grinned_ and shed his armour before going over to where Loki was still sat. He climbed onto Loki’s lap, straddling him as he leant down and caught Loki’s mouth in a kiss. The Sith let out a small noise and wrapped his arms around Tony, deepening the kiss and biting at his lips, encouraging him and warning him all at once.

Tony found himself slightly disappointed that kissing a Sith was just the same as kissing any other – Loki was simply more demanding, more in control. Tony had the feeling this would be a battle of wills as much as a good fuck. 

Tony grinned into the kiss as he let his hands wander over the many layers of Loki’s clothes until he stroked between Loki’s legs, brushing the hardness that had started to form.

Loki frowned and threw Tony back with the force, erecting a barrier between them that repelled Tony.

“We do this my way.” Loki said. He stood, gracefully unfolding himself from the chair and shrugging out of his thick robe in one easy movement. He smirked down at Tony and let the barrier drop, drawing him close with one hand on his waist. “I shall not look up at you.” He said. “I am your better, and you serve me.”

Tony snorted.

“You don’t get to call all the shots.” He ran his hand up into Loki’s dark hair and yanked him down for a biting kiss before he was shoved backwards again.

“On the contrary.” Loki said, grinning at Tony as the bounty hunter stood a little dazed. “I have more power than you can possibly imagine. You would do well to remember that.”

“I’ve never been one to just lie back and think of Hutta.” Tony said. He was pushing boundaries, he knew it, but that was what he did.

Loki let out a short growl of frustration, electricity crackling at his finger tips.

“Looks like someone isn’t used to being spoken back to.” Tony teased. “Does you good to be knocked off your pedestal once in a while.”

“You do not speak to me in such a way.” Loki snapped. “I am Sith. You are but a hireling, you should be on your knees before me!”

Tony smirked.

“Is that what you wanted? You only had to ask.”


End file.
